Animal Instincts
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Probably my only M-rated story. This focuses on the Pokemorph Frenzy that happens to Pokemorph! Next is Yami and Hinaten against her will!
1. Chapter 1

Animal Instincts!

Some Helpful Info! Part One!

We find ourselves inside the Halberd where I was walking across a hallway with a pondering look on my face.

'What is going on here? Marissa has been acting strange?' I thought as I turned a corner.

'She's fine when I'm not around, but when I'm around she suddenly acts alot more Flirtish," I said, normally I would be happy she's acting more Flirty, but I was a little weirded out by the sudden change, if it had taken her sometime, I would be fine, so I decided to go to the oldest member of my group.

"Hey Justin you in?" I asked knocking his door as the Dialga Pokemorph came out.

"Oh Ross, what a surprise, what brings you here?" Justin asked.

"I need some advice, Marissa has been acting odd," I said as Justin nodded.

"So it's started," Justin said.

"Started? What's started?" I asked.

"You see Ross, when Arceus created the Pokemorph Race, he needed to find a way to increase the Population fast," Justin said as I nodded.

"So Arceus put a special Mental Trigger into all Female Pokemorph's whenever a Female Pokemorph gains the two key elements, this starts, until you stop it," Justin said.

"First off what are the two Key Elements?" I asked.

"Female Pokemorphs must have these two things, a Relationship and must be 18 or over, for this too start, they must have BOTH! Not just one of them." Justin said.

"Ok and second how do I stop this," I asked.

"You see, when the two Key Elements are found, the Female Pokemorph becomes before Flirty and Seductive to her partner, no matter what Race he is, Balance, Darkside, Human, Pokemorph or any species?" Justin said.

"So this is going to happen to Katie?" I asked as Justin nodded and I grinned a little.

"Oh X is in so much trouble," I laughed.

"Unfortunately, if you don't stop it, she'll get worse, she be more assertive in her approaches, until she finally get's release," Justin said as I widened my eyes suddenly getting it.

"So I have to...?" I asked as Justin nodded.

"Yes, you have to sleep with her, to get these urges to stop," Justin said as I lowered my head.

"I know this would happen, but I thought it would be after we got married," I said as Justin put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's better you get it done now, before she gets worse," Justin said as I nodded.

"Thanks man, she needs me to stop this," I said standing up and heading to the door.

"Are you just going to do this to stop the urges?" Justin asked.

"No...I'm doing it because I love her," I said as I walked away as Justin nodded.

(That's Part One! Next time, I find Marissa and try to comfort her.)


	2. Chapter 2

Animal Instincts!

The need of a lover! Part Two!

As I turned a corner too see my and Marissa's room, I actually thought ahead when me and Marissa started dating and Omega soundproofed my room, as I walked forward I noticed the door was ajar and I could faintly hear sobbing.

'Marissa...,' I thought as I opened the door to see Her curled up on the bed, tearing up, nearly looking like she was when I saved her from the Heartless.

"Marissa-chan," I said getting her attention. As she raised her head.

"Ross-kun," She whispered as I walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Justin told me, about it," I said as Marissa teared up before I hugged her and stroked her back.

"I..didn't want this to happen so soon," She whispered as I nodded.

"I know, but if we don't fix this, this is going to get worse," I said as she nodded before looking up.

"Ross-kun," She whispered as we slowly edged forward and kissed. Before we hugged. As Marissa's eyes started to glow Blue.

"Marissa-chan," I whispered as my eyes started to gain a Red glow, as our Pokemorph Instincts started taking over. As Marissa pulled back and started to lift her shirt as I did the same with mine, as we did I noticed on Marissa's body was Markings similiar as the ones on a Kyorge glowing a Blue colour.

As we tossed away our shirts Marissa shuffled forward. A smile on her face as she suddenly grabbed my left hand and was sending it to her Breasts. As I blushed.

"Ready for the time of your life," She said in a flirtish voice. As she let go of my hand and headed for her skirt. As I smiled.

"Are you?" I asked as I went for my jeans. We know see over to a chair as suddenly a pair of Jeans and a Skirt suddenly landed on it!

(A few hours Later)

We see Marissa and Myself lying next too each other, both panting and red in the face. Marissa then smiled before kissing me in the cheek.

"That was amazing," She whispered as I smiled. Before hugging her.

"I know, but I think we need to head out, before someone comes along," I said as Marissa climbed out grabbed a Bathrobe and putting it on.

"I need a shower," She said as she walked away swaying her hips, before smiling at me and blowing a kiss. As I lied back down.

"I'm the luckiest guy alive," I said with a smile. As I glanced at where my lover and life partner was.

"I am so lucky no one know of this, the ripping I'll get from my team, let alone the Author Fighters." I said with a weak smile as I noticed Marissa walked back out wearing the same bathrobe but a towel over her hair. The Robe showing off her figure again.

"Your turn," She said as I smiled before grabbing my own Robe and going into the shower.

"Sure," I said as I walked in.

(That's it for now, I don't know if this counts as an M rated. Anyway hope to see some reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3

Animal Instincts!

Part Three! Unwanted Instincts!!

We find ourselves inside Lucifer's base where Yami was sitting on his bed, curled up on his lap was Hinaten still Glazed eyed.

"Now my angel! Isn't it nice to finally be away from those pests?" Yami said as Hinaten simply nodded.

'What's going on? Why am I doing this? Kari-nee, I'm so sorry!' Hinaten thought in her head, as she couldn't control her body, but Yami noticed her eyes where gaining some of her original colour.

"So you still have some will in you, well I guess I have no choice but to let you expericence new life," Yami said as he leaned down with his fangs glowing red again.

'No! Leave me along!' Hinaten thought still too tranced to say anything.

"Now just relax and let your instinct take over!" Yami said as he bit down, pumping the Aphrodisac into Hinaten again, causing her eyes to go dull again.

'No!! Let go!!' Hinaten screamed in her head. As her eyes started to glow a Pink and Purple Colour!

"Yes! It's time to make you mine!" Yami said as his eyes started to glow Green and Black!

"Now let's have some fun!" Yami said as he moved to Hinaten's clothes on her face she was flushing with a lust filled look on her face, inside her head though the poor girl was in tears.

'NOOO!!! DON'T!!' Hinaten screamed.

"Hahahah!" Yami said as he removed all their clothing, as he growled while Hinaten's body did an almost purr like noise.

"Yami-kun!" She whispered as she moved forward.

"My Angel!" Yami whispered back. As they moved closer.

'Please don't!' Hinaten begged in her head but it was futile!

(A few hours later!)

We find Yami heading for the door with a huge grin on his face as hidden under the covers of his bed was Hinaten, asleep while inside her head she was crying hugging her knees.

"Sleep well my Angel, cause soon, we will have company including that boy of yours!" Yami said as he walked away.

'Hareta-kun, I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him!' Hinaten thought as she cried in her head again!

(That's this one done, this is before Balance Rescue Two!)


End file.
